User talk:Kaloneous
Kaloneous'Talkpage -Hitman Wiki- Profile – Talk Page - Sandbox – Archive - Jorrvaskr Welcome to Kaloneous' Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Leave a message here if you need to contact me. I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.If you need to get a hold of me immediately, I can usually be found on the Assassin's Creed Wiki or Hitman Wiki IRC Channels. Please leave a new message with a new heading if this is concerning something new. Please remember to sign your posts with 4 ~ or by using the signature button on the top left of the editor screen. Leave a Message. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Archive 1 Re: News, news and congratulations :) Thanks, Kal. I didn't notice that the Featured Editor has changed and didn't expect it to be me, haha :). Also, it is surprising that we could have another affiliate with non-Wikia site ;). By the way, the link to CoVert's site in the affiliate template and the one he gave you is different. Is it alright? And regarding the DH, good luck writing it, Kal. You can ask me if you need help. Thanks. Wish you to be success, too. No image I made a new Wiki noimage. If you like this one I can have the bot replace the current one with the new one. Suggest any changes if you want. Also, delete these two for me.. -- 17:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Vatsa, I have uploaded a jpeg image of what you made as a temporary placeholder until I get a chance to apply your new image to all the pages. I am currently doing a final wrap up of a project for college before the summer break for the department so I will try and get through all the images in the coming days. I have also, deleted the images you requested. Thanks for this Vatsa, the image looks great. -- ► 'Kaloneous' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Great. I've had the bot replace the image in the articles as well. Less work for you.. XD -- 19:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Vatsa, and sorry for the slow replies. I can manage a few comments and stuff between the wikis but things will be manic for me over the next week. By the way, I am getting Prototype 2 after this thing is handed up. I hope it is as fun as I have heard :) -- ► 'Kaloneous' ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, Kal. Glad to help and I am waiting for P2 aswell, but would like a new RPG for PC.. XD Also, take a look at this when you can.. -- 07:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Kaloneous Yeah that sandbox page sounds great! Cheers.Dr. Ort-Meyer 22:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) in-game screens Hi, I found some pictures originally used on my site... Could you add link hitman.gram.pl to "details" section of these? The list is so long, so I understand it can take so long... Rick Henderson pappy le blanc skip muldoon vaana ketlyn corfitz richard delahunt alvaro d'alvade orthmeyer sergei zavorotko charlie sidjan parchezzi junior o'daniel eve maynard john angelina mason al-khalifa Daniel Morris Raymond Kulinsky, Chad Bingham, Hendrik Schmutz, Manuel Delgado, Everett Jefferson, Adam Hendrikson, Elijah Krupp (here you also have a mistake with title; you titled this "Adam Hendrikson") Rutgert van Leuven All of these are title "In-game screen of... ". Thanks from advance I understand so good, I'm also student, just after exams :) don't hurry up, we have time :) Hitman problems Hi Kal I have a problem during runing Hitman 2 and Hitman Contracts on my computer. So I have recently goten brand new computer with Windows 7 64 bit instaled and when i play these two I cant skip cinematics and also on Hitman 2 there is no sound to certain point. First one even through is older works flawlesly. I have tried to run it in compacibility mode with windows i used before XP sp2 however this doesnt work either. So do you know how to fix this? Thanks in advance. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 11:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hm I think I found a solution how to start Hitman 2 normal. I found out that if I pres ALT+tab+F4 several times instead of exiting game it alows me to hear music and skip cinematics again. BTW I have all three games patched up. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 12:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that taskbar icon of game is visible when I enter game so when I pres the combination above it disapears but mouse cursor stays visible. Whats wrong with mu PC? [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 12:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay every option is like you said howerever i dont know where to check if display is built in since when i right click on desktop i dont get properties option. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 13:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that after I ejected disc there are no more problems with any of the games. Also try Deus Ex: Human Revolution its awesome. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 00:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Daily Hitman Blog I got your message, thanks for letting me know. :) Sector 36 12:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know and for everything you did :) Thanks for letting me know and for everything you did :) And where did you find this 3d weapon models from Absolution? Looks great - CoVert Absolution weapons I have to ask; where do you find the images of weapons from Absolution, like the one of the Shotgun and the Desert Eagle? --Jpx400 21:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ok thank you Jegorov article Hi, In Arkadij Jegorov article, there are two screens of Pablo Ochoa from Codename 47. CoVert Re: Forum setup It's alright, Kal. I tend to be one, too XD Here they are * Staff meeting (to decide a new community moderator) * Walkthroughs (to decide whether we copy from other FAQs or edit/create the ones here so all of them are similar/uniform in style) * Rename Jorrvaskr? * Forums (to decide what should be done with it or how to use its potential to the fullest) * And also notify Nesty about this and set up a time for the discussion that suit us If you need help, Kal, you can ask me again :). Alex007X[Talk Page] 06:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome, Kal. Regarding the affiliation, it is alright with me. With more affiliations, the merrier the wiki would be :). By the way, I think I can do The Daily Hitman next week or two weeks later, Kal. Alex007X[Talk Page] 06:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 10:47, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category Hi Kal can you change the name of Hitman: Codename 47 walkthrough category to plural. Also why is human shield still marked as stub. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 09:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I meant Just add s at the end of the category name. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 12:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Forum Setup Thanks for the info and great job for creating it, Kal :) Alex007XTalk Page 08:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) IRC I am online now and will try to remain as such for most of the day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty''']] Contact me! 09:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC)